readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Ready Jet Go! Wikia:General Policies
The wiki has a set of general policies that should generally be followed all around the . General policies Behavior policies #Cyber-bullying is far from allowed. This includes being rude, putting down others, discriminating because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc., intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling others inappropriate names. #Deliberately angering someone due to differing interests is known as trolling ''and this will not be accepted. For example, purposely trashing a group of people because they like a show that you don't like is considered trolling. #Please be as respectful and considerate as possible when expressing your feelings. #Do not pose as anyone but you meaning do not pretend to be a celebrity, another user, etc. Role playing is acceptable as long as you notify the wiki community that you are a role play account. #When a bullying problem, argument, or any type of wiki violation occurs, if needed respond in the civil way by telling an admin. Do not retaliate in a negative way or violate other rules. #Do not bring up any topics, ask any questions, etc. that may be uncomfortable, disturbing, or highly controversial for other users. Using the wiki #Do not give out any personal information anywhere on the wiki. This especially includes your full name, your phone number, and your address. ##Adding on to this, for privacy reasons, don't post a picture of yourself on this website. #Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms is not allowed and will not be tolerated. This is a family/kids based wiki and we will not accept that language. ##Additionally, the words ''hell, damn, and crap, although they are not entirely terrible words, are not allowed here. #Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. Spamming is posting/commenting the same thing over and over again, usually more than three times. #User pages are only to be edited by the user unless special circumstances, such as vandalism, arise. In that case, please get the user's permission before editing the profile. #Explicit, sexual, disturbing, offensive, or inappropriate content is not allowed. #Do not remove templates from pages unless they are falsely added and please refrain from drastically changing templates unless it is necessary. #Even though this is a wiki based on a preschool show, and younger children likely visit the wiki, due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act and laws about child internet safety, FANDOM says that you must be 13 or over to have an account. Please be aware that if you are caught under 13 by FANDOM, you will be globally blocked. Misc. #All sets of policies must be followed and are expected to be followed. #Not having read these policies is not a valid excuse. #Have fun on the wiki! Article Policies #Use third-person point of view when writing articles. #Do not insert any inappropriate words into the articles. #Only add true facts to the articles. This site is for real facts about the show, not Fanon. ##On that note, speculation isn't allowed either (example: "X has a crush on Y"). Certain aspects of the show are only implied and not outright stated or confirmed. If you have a question about the show, feel free to ask the creator, Craig Bartlett, on his Facebook or Instagram. #Use proper grammar when editing the articles. #Don't rename pages without reason. #Whenever necessary, please add a reference to back-up/verify the content added Image and Video Policies #All of the images on the wiki must pertain to the Ready Jet Go! franchise. ##As mentioned above, don't post pictures of yourself onto the wiki. #Galleries might contain high-quality screen caps, not pictures you took while watching TV. #Do not add fan art to the galleries. Save fan art for your blog. #No inappropriate or offensive images. #As for videos, fan uploads of the show's songs aren't allowed if an official upload from the PBS Kids YouTube channel exists. You can only upload a fan recording of the song if a PBS Kids upload doesn't exist at the moment.